The Path of Their Lives (Edited)
by Shizaka
Summary: 5 years ago, she was the one who left him but why does she still loves him?
1. Chapter 1

She stood at the window surprised for what she saw. Her boyfriend kissed a girl behind her back. She felt warm tears strolling down her face. She turned her back and ran, she don't know where is she going. She just let her feet where it could take her. When she realize where she is right now. She was shocked. She is at the side of the lake where they had first met.

_The girl was hiding from her mother. They are playing hide and seek. She is walking happily but didn't notice she was lost. She didn't recognize the place she's been right now. There are many flowers and trees around the lake Crystal blue is the color of the water in the lake. "It is a beautiful place here" The little girl thought. She sat down at the Sakura Tree .The cold wind gush in her soft white skin she let here waist-length brunette to be carried by the wind. When she was about to go back, she didn't remember how to go back. It hit her. her mom would be worried at her. Tears filled her eyes and then she heard a voice._

_"Hey little girl Why are you here?" A 7 year old boy asked. The little girl stared at him._

_"I got lost and I can't find my way out" she sobbed. The boy sat in front of her and cupped her face to wipe away the tears at her face._

_"She looked cute" The boy blushed at his thought. There's no way he could think of a girl cute. The little girl is amazed at the boy's eyes. She stared at his eyes in awe. She didn't even realize the blush at the boy's face at the moment he touch her._

_"Shh, I'm going to help you to go out here so stop crying" The girl smiled. She stood up and dusted her dress. She didn't notice that her dress has been blown up by the wind._

_"Thank you! I'm Mikan Sakura lets be friends!" Mikan's smile grew wider. "She's like an angel, she's my angel" The boy thought._

_"Natsume Hyuuga, I don't want to be friends with a girl who wears polka dotted panties" Natsume smirked at Mikan as he saw her face red._

_"You" She whispered._

The 16 year old brunette haired girl held her cell phone and started to dial a number.

"Hello?" The other line answered. The girl bit her lips.

"Father, I'm going back to America tomorrow morning." She manages to keep her voice straight even she's crying now.

"Mikan"

"Father don't worry I'm don't have an intention to bankrupt our company." Mikan replied. Her father became distant to them when her mother died when she's 10 years old. Her mother died when she gave birth to Yoichi, she didn't hate her brother for that. But his father hated him. He didn't talk to his son since he is born. Mikan was the one who took care of Yoichi for almost 4 years but her father sent her to America and cut all the connection of Yoichi to her. After 2 years she came back to Japan hoping to see his brother and boyfriend.

"Very well then, your flight will be at 8:00 a.m. You're going to study at Alice Academy branch in America." Her father hung up. She hugged her knee and cry.

**Natsume's POV**

_Mikan is looking at me with sadness in her hazel eyes. I was about to hug her but she disappear, darkness surrounds me. Luna kissed me and I heard a gasped. I turned around to see who it was. It is Mikan. **His Mikan. **She is crying now and ran away. I ran after her and grabbed her hand. She looked at me, tears filling her eyes._

_"Natsume, I thought you love me. But you betrayed me. I hate you Natsume" I let go of her hands and she ran away._

_"I hate you Natsume" It strikes me. I felt warm liquid coming from my eyes._

I open my crimsons eyes and scan my surroundings

"_It is just a dream"_ I was relieved that it was only a dream.

"_I don't know what will happen to me if that dream become reality_" I thought. I walked to the bathroom to take a bath and dressed to my school uniform. It is a white long sleeve with a pocket on the right chest and a logo of Alice Academy on it, a black pant, a blue colored stripe necktie, a white sock and a black shoe.

"_When will you come back Mikan? I miss you so much"_ I thought. I am worried about her. He was about to walk to school when he saw a gift near the window.

"_It can't be!" _It has a card on it. **"I am back Natsume! I love you, From: Mikan"**he open the box. It is a cross silver necklace and have a crimson stone in the middle. As I remember what happen.

_'Ding Dong' I am hoping that one day that I will see her face when I open the door of my house. I immediately open to see who it was. Luna Koizumi, The girl who he dumped before. Luna has short strawberry-blonde hair that almost reaches her shoulders and blue eyes._

_"What are you doing here Luna?" I hissed. She smirked at me and pushed me inside the house._

_"Are you not happy to see me Natsume-kun?" She leaned at my ear._

_"Get off me bitch" I tried to push her but she cling even more. She looks at me seductively._

_"Why don't we play what we used to do in the past Natsume-kun?" She kissed me. I pushed her and she landed on the ground._

_"Do not touch me and I have someone I love" I glared at her._

_"Hmm… I think I kne_w _who she is. Mikan Sakura I am right?_ Co_rrect me if I'm wrong. After all she's been your best friend for more than 7 years Natsume."_

_"She's not my best friend Luna, she's my girl friend. So get out of here bitch"_

_"A stupid girl who fell in love to a_ _cold hearted boy_, _I pity her" She stood up and whispered at my ears_

_"She's just a simple girl Natsume, you two are suitable as best friends but not as lovers" After she said that she left my house. I'm not angry at her heck I am furious. How dare she insulted Mikan?_

"Mikan" I called my butler to prepare the car for me. I went to her house and I saw Mikan inside the car.

"Follow that car!" I pointed the car where Mikan is currently at. I can saw the car stopped at the Tokyo Airport.

"Mikan!" I called her as her bodyguards covered her.

"Sir, Young mistress didn't want to talk to you" One of them said.

"I don't care! Let me through bastards!" I struggled through their grips, they tried to prevent me from going to Mikan.

"If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you better stay away young master" One of her bodyguards said.

"I said let me through" I punched one of the body guards, one of them locked my arms at my back. One of them was about to punched me when I heard her scream.

"That's enough!" They let go of me, I walked to her.

"Young mistress" They formed a line and bowed. A lot of peope were watching and wandered what was going on.

"All of you can leave now"

"But young mistress, you're father said we should escourt you until you deport" One of the body guards protest.

"It's fine, don't worry about father. I won't tell him about this incident"

They bowed and said, "Yes young mistress" They left.

We went to a coffee shop. "What would you like to order?" The waiter asked us when we sat down on one of the tables.

"I will have Café Au Lait" I ordered. "How about you Mikan?"

"Strawberry Milk Shake" The waiter left.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I want to explain Mikan"

"You don't have to explain anything Natsume, we're over"

"I don't want to break-up, Mikan please just hear me up" I am desperate.

"Fine. Talk" She crossed her arms.

"Here is you're order" The waiter placed our order.

"Mikan, nothing is going on between Luna and I"

"Nothing? Don't give me that bullshit! You were kissing each other, no let me replace that, you were making out."  


"She kissed me! Believe me Mikan"

"I don't know what to believe anymore"

"I love you Mikan"

"But we can't keep this relationship, I left 2 years ago, a lot of thing changed."

"Mikan, I may sound desperate but please don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Natsume"

"Mikan" She left.

The dream that I am scared of, happened. I felt warm tears strolling down my face. My light, my angel and the only girl that I love was gone.

"Mikan, I love you. I will always love you Mikan" I whispered.

**Flashback**

**Normal POV**

_The 14 year old brunette girl is angry. She look around the school and find her best friend sitting under the Sakura Tree._

_"Natsume! You jerk how can you play with a girl's feelings" Natsume knew who is the owner of that voice._

_"Polka, they're sluts they don't feel anything. They just want to play with me nothing less" Natsume said, not bothering to look at her and focus to read his manga._

_"They're humans goddamn it of course they have a feelings" Mikan took the book away from him so they can have a proper conversation._

_"Give me back my manga polka" He glared at her._

_"Natsume, why are you like this?"_

_"You don't even care Polka" as he snatched the book from Mikan's grasped._

_"I am your best friend jerk! Of course I care" He looked at her._

_"Mikan" Mikan was taken back because it's the first time he's calling her by first name not by his stupid nicknames._

_"Natsume, why are you doing this?" As she felt tears forming at her eyes._

_'Because I am madly in love with you, stupid!' Natsume thought. He wanted to confess to Mikan but he was afraid that it could ruin their friendship._

_"Don't interfere to my business polka" He walked away but stopped at his tracks when he heard what she said._

_"I want to interfere in your business Natsume, I don't even know why I'm like this Natsume. Since we met I've fallen in love with you but I hide it. I think the best thing I can do right now is to hide my feelings for you Natsume" she whispered. Mikan didn't know that Natsume heard all she said. Natsume turned around and went to her. He kissed her passionately._

_"I love you, since I first saw you Mikan"_

_"I'm glad to hear that" Mikan just closed her eyes. Savoring the moment. Mikan hugged him._

_"Ne, Natsume" She whispered._

_"What?"_

_"Will you wait for me Natsume?"_

_"What the hell are you talking about polka?" He was worried about her._

_"I am leaving Natsume, Father wanted to send me in America" she closed her hazel eyes. She let go of her arms from his shoulder. She's afraid that Natsume will leave her. He was shocked. They just been together today but they going to separate from each other._

_"When are you leaving?" That was only the words came from his mouth._

_"Tomorrow morning" as tears filled her hazel eyes. "I'm sorry Natsume" She whispered. Natsume kissed her, he didn't let go until her lips are swollen due to the kiss._

_"Of course I'm going to wait for you Mikan"_

_"I love you Natsume"_

* * *

**Me, I'm scared of everything, I'm scared of who I am, what I saw, what I did, but most of all I am scared of walking out of this room and never feeling for the rest of my life, the way I feel when I'm with you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to remember someone you never knew.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The New Her**

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

I got off the plane and get my luggage. 'So this is America huh?' I thought. Then I saw two men wearing a black suit. I recognize them. they are the bodyguard from my father. I sighed.

"Are you Mikan Yukihara?" he said.

"Hn"

"I take that as a yes, Miss Yukihara may I take my responsibilities to take your luggage?" he bowed. I let go my bags to signal him to get it. As we get where the limo is located. He opened the door for me and come inside the car. I can't get myself not to forget **him**.

_'I'm not going to trust anyone again, It will take a lifetime to get my trust'_ I takes 2 hours to get into the Yukihara Mansion.

'It didn't change a bit' I flashed in my mind. When mother is still alive we used to have a vacation here.

**Normal POV**

_"Mikan-chan! Honey where you are please show yourself!" a woman with shoulder length brown haired yelled. A 5 year old brunette girl giggled when she saw her mother didn't see her yet. She hid under the table. They are always doing this._

_"Yuka does Mikan hiding from you again?" a silver hair man laughedand hugged his wife from behind. They have a wonderful family. Loving parents and wonderful child._

_"Izumi, Mikan is being a bully today. She always wanted me to find her!" Yuka pout at her husband. Izumi break off his hug from his wife and bend down to face a brunette girl. He smiled._

_"Found you Mikan-Chan!" He removed his daughter under the table and lifted her._

_"Mou! Daddy can found me easily" Izumi just laughed the way Mikan pouted._

_'She's sure like her mother' Izumi thought._

_"But mommy can't still found me! Bleh!" Mikan stick out her tongue to her mother._

_"Izumi see! Mikan is always bullying me!" Then his wife cried in waterfalls. Izumi at their childish act. They sure have unique family members._

"Welcome home Miss Yukihara" The maids bowed at her.

"Your father said that next month you will going to handle all the branches of Yukihara Industries here in America " A man said. Mikan turn around to face the man. The man is tall and has light brown hair and eyes with bangs sort of covering his eyes.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked him.

"I'm Shiki Masachika. I am your father's secretary, he sent me here to guide you to handle the companies since your too young." He bowed formally.

"I'm not stupid like he thinks" Mikan glared at him.

"Shall we start our lesson today, Miss Yukihara?"

Mikan don't need a teacher. She can handle the company well since she's born with high IQ. Shiki guided her to the study room.

"You need to wake up at 5:00am and eat your breakfast, and then jogged around the garden; at 7:00 am – 11 am will be the time to study. 12 am lunch time and 1pm - 9pm martial arts training." Her father's secretary explained her routine everyday.

"Hn" she replied.

"Have a nice rest Miss Yukihara" He bowed and left the mansion. The maids guided her to her room. There was pink all over the room; pink wallpapers with heat designs, pink kind sized bed, pink curtains. A lot of things on her room its either violet or pink.

_'I must re-decorate this room, my eyes are hurting' _She thought. The best part she likes on her room was the grand piano near the balcony. She and her mother used to play piano together, they liked music. She went to touch the piano and sat down. Mikan touch it's keys and began to play a familiar tune.

_**Wish You Were Here – Avril Lavigne**_

**_I can be tough_**

**_I can be strong_**

**_But with you, it's not like that at all_**

**_There's a girl_**

**_who gives a shit_**

**_behind this wall_**

**_You've just walked through it_**

**_And I remember all those crazy things you said_**

**_You left them running through my head_**

**_You're always there, you're everywhere_**

**_But right now I wish you were here._**

**_All those crazy things we did_**

**_Didn't think about it, just went with it_**

**_You're always there, you're everywhere_**

**_But right now I wish you were here_**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_here, here, here_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_near, near, near_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_I love the way you are_**

**_It's who I am, don't have to try hard_**

**_We always say, say like it is_**

**_And the truth is that I really miss_**

**_All those crazy things you said_**

**_You left them running through my head_**

**_You're always there, you're everywhere_**

**_But right now I wish you were here._**

**_All those crazy things we did_**

**_Didn't think about it, just went with it_**

**_You're always there, you're everywhere_**

**_But right now I wish you were here_**

**_[Chorus:]_**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_here, here, here_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_near, near, near_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_[Bridge:]_**

**_No, I don't wanna let go_**

**_I just wanna let you know_**

**_That I never wanna let go_**

**_(let go let go let go let go)_**

**_No, I don't wanna let go_**

**_I just wanna let you know_**

**_That I never wanna let go_**

**_(let go let go let go let go let go let go let go)_**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_here, here, here_**

**_I wish you were here (I wish you were)_**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_near, near, near_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn,_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_here, here, here_**

**_I wish you were here._**

**_Damn, Damn, Damn_**

**_What I'd do to have you_**

**_near, near, near_**

**_I wish you were here._**

_'Shit, I'm the one who left him but why does it hurt like hell?' _I thought as I remember what happened. They're relationship lasts for 2 years as they suffer from long distance relationship since Mikan left to America. They talked through Skype and Facebook. Even it is expensive to make international calls, Natsume didn't mind as long as he has the opportunity to talk to her. Well they are rich though. They survived for that 2 years, they want to see each other so badly but they can't.

_Mikan was tired, it is her birthday but she has to help her father to manage the Yukihara Industries branch in America since her father went to Europe to have a business meeting. A lot of problems happened in the company today; The stocks were missing and some of the investors wanted to pull-off their shares. Morning and Noon have passed but her boy friend didn't greet her at all. She went home tired and angry._

_She plopped down to her bed and opened her laptop. She works even though it is already night. She logged in to her Skype account hoping to see her boyfriend but he was offline. An hour has passed, she was suppose to sleep when her Skype rang._

_"Suprise!" Her boyfriend said. He saw his girlfriend's disappointment face._

_"Darling, sorry I just got a chance to call right now. I've been busy" He said._

_"It is fine, I understand" She said but he can sense loneliness on her voice._

_"I now it is hard for us to cope us for our relationship but you know that I only love you right?" He has an assurance on his voice._

_"I now, I love you too" She smiled._

_"By the way, I have a surprise for you tomorrow" _

_"Why can't you tell me now?"_

_"How can it be a surprise If i told you?"_

_"Mou" As Mikan pouted. Natsume smiled seeing her girlfriend's pouting face._

_"How was your day?" He asked._

_"Terrible" She frowned when she remembered the ruckus in the company._

_"Some of the investors tried to pulled off their share"_

_"Because of you're clumsiness?" _

_"Of course not! Natsume you baka!" _

_"I miss you polka"_

_"Stop calling me polka! Pervert!" She yawned._

_"I guess you are tired, Oyasumi Mikan. I love you"_

_"I love you too, Good night" She shut downed her laptop and ready her self to sleep. _

_Mikan woke up and felt her pillow breathing. It strikes her, someone is in her room and hugging her! She opened her eyes and looked up to see who it was. There she met a crimson eyed boy watching her sleep._

_"Natsume, what are you doing here?"_

_"It is nice to see you too Mikan" She smiled, they cuddled together for an hour. They haven't talked, they just felt each other's presence together._

_"I haven't greeted you last night, happy 15th birthday" He kissed her. Her arms were passionately wrapped around his shoulders and his hands were on her waist. He shifted on top of her as he gives her butterfly kisses on her neck, his hands roamed under her clothes._

_"Are you sure about this?" He asked. Mikan answered his question through a kiss as they spent the morning together under the blankets, naked. (AN: You know what happened XD. Just let your imaginations run. I can't write a bed scene) They did their **first time** with each other._


End file.
